Protect
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Tedromeda] Andrômeda Black sabia que Ted Tonks correria perigo se ela cedesse ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro, mas ele não parecia se importar.


Andrômeda não sabia dizer como aquilo aconteceu.

Não, na verdade ela sabia muito bem como tinha parado no corredor das cozinhas e se agarrado com Ted Tonks.

Também lembrava bem de tê-lo empurrado assim que percebeu o que tinha acontecido e corrido que nem uma covarde até o Salão Comunal. Bom, ela não era uma grifinória, então não precisava demonstrar uma coragem inexistente.

Então ela acordou no dia seguinte, um sábado, e resolveu que poderia passar o fim de semana inteiro dentro do seu quarto sem sair de lá, sem precisar olhar para ele de novo... até segunda-feira.

Ela podia pegar uma coruja e escrever uma carta para ele dizendo que tinha sido um erro e que nunca mais deveriam fazer aquilo, que não tinha significado nada para ela.

Mas tinha.

Tinha significado muito e essa era a parte ruim.

Antes mesmo de engatar uma amizade proibida com o lufano, ela já conseguia notar os olhares de Bellatrix em sua direção, apenas esperando um erro ser cometido para acabar com ela sem represálias. Sua irmã dois anos mais velha não estava mais em Hogwarts, o que era um alívio, mas Narcisa nunca guardaria um segredo por ela, os sonserinos não faziam isso a menos que se beneficiassem, e não havia benefício nenhum em encobrir um relacionamento entre uma sangue pura e um "sangue ruim". Isso cairia sobre ela uma hora ou outra.

E ainda tinha Dolohov, o seu _noivo_.

Não, seria egoísmo demais arrastá-lo para aquela confusão toda apenas por um capricho.

A cozinha era próxima do Salão Comunal da Hufflepuff, então era totalmente inútil que ela se alimentasse por lá durante todo o fim de semana, isso não a ajudaria a evitá-lo. Por isso, ela quebrou sua pretensão inicial de manter-se longe do Salão Principal durante o horário do jantar.

Ela gostaria que ele não ficasse encarando-a tanto enquanto comia.

Tinha sido a droga dessa intensidade que tinha feito com que ela tivesse perdido a cabeça, pois era a única explicação plausível para ter sido ela a iniciar o beijo. Até mesmo porque ele nunca faria isso, era tão lerdo e respeitoso. Ela sempre brincava que tinha pena da mulher com quem ele se casasse, mas não esperava que ela fosse uma possibilidade.

Não teria como a amizade deles voltar ao normal depois daquilo. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Eles não poderiam manter contato, de qualquer forma, depois que ela saísse de Hogwarts e...

Andrômeda soltou os talheres em cima do prato, ignorando o resto da comida, tinha perdido o apetite repentinamente. Pensar em se casar com Dolohov era um assunto que fazia ela sentir vontade de vomitar. Narcisa se sentia assim em relação a Lucius? Ou Bellatrix?

Não. Rodolphus era apaixonado por Bella, ele praticamente a idolatrava. E Lucius parecia gostar de Cissa, de um jeito estranho, mas gostava.

Depois que ela saísse da casa dos pais tudo podia mudar. Dolohov podia mostrar uma face que ele não tinha mostrado ainda, pior do que a faceta de Comensal da Morte que torturava e matava nascidos trouxas por diversão. Talvez ela não pudesse trabalhar, ele a obrigaria a ser uma típica esposa de sangue puro.

Não queria isso para a sua vida, teve o grande azar de nascer sangue pura.

Mas também não podia condenar a Ted por mais que essa fosse a grande solução para que ela fugisse daquela vida já pré-determinada para ela.

Sentiu como se uma mão estivesse apertando a garganta. Passou as pernas por cima do banco da mesa para levantar-se e afastar-se do Salão Comunal. A parte boa de ser uma sonserina é que nenhum sonserino se importava com alguém que não fosse seu amigo, e ela não tinha amigos por ali, então não precisaria se preocupar em explicar a alguém o porquê de ter se retirado tão cedo.

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam vazios, já que todos estavam jantando. Ela sentiu como se as paredes estivessem se fechando ao seu redor, enquanto tentava puxar o máximo de ar que conseguia, o que estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil.

Talvez aquele fosse algum feitiço das trevas que tinham lançado nela sem que percebesse.

Encostou-se na parede de pedras, fechando os olhos, imaginando se isso poderia ajudá-la a se acalmar. O seu coração batia tão forte que ela conseguia escutá-lo ecoar contra os seus ouvidos.

Sentia como estava cada vez mais se afastando da percepção do mundo...

— Andy?

A sensação desapareceu.

Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo a sua respiração normalizada e os pensamentos sendo postos em ordem. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava naquela posição, mas ela não tinha desmaiado, saberia se tivesse.

Pôde sentir uma mão em seu ombro e então lembrou-se da voz chamando-a. Olhou para trás, dando de cara com os olhos preocupados de Ted. Ele devia tê-la seguido quando a viu sair pelo Salão Comunal.

— Eu não posso — Andrômeda disse.

— Não pode o quê? — ele perguntou.

Não podia se casar com Dolohov.

Mas também não podia se casar com ele.

A sua família não era mais uma preocupação para ela. Já tinha parado de pensar neles quando eles a noivaram com a pior opção disponível, sem perguntar o que ela achava disso, sem deixá-la ao menos escolher. Não, o problema não era ser deserdada, mas o que fariam com ele por causa disso.

— Isso... nós... não pode acontecer — respondeu, tentando fazer sentido, mas ainda se sentia tonta.

— Você não está bem, Andy. Deveria ir ver Madame Pomfrey — Ted disse.

Por que ele dificultava tanto as coisas sem nem se propor a isso?

— Ted, me escuta, por favor — ela agarrou a blusa dele, tentando desaparecer com aquela tontura que a fazia ter dificuldade para falar — Não faça isso. Eles vão te matar.

Não sabia o porquê de estar falando aquilo.

Ela deveria fingir não se importar e não deixá-lo saber que se preocupava com o seu bem estar.

— Acha que eu tenho medo da sua família? — Ted perguntou, bruscamente — Eles vão tentar me matar mesmo se eu não ficar contigo. E sabe o porquê? Porque eu sou um sangue ruim.

— Não diga essa palavra — disse Andrômeda.

— Eu sou um sangue ruim. O problema é comigo, Andy, e não com você, percebe?

— Não tem nada de errado com você.

— Eles acham que sim.

Ela abriu a boca para continuar a discussão, mas as palavras não saíram.

Ted pôs o braço dela em volta dos seus ombros.

— Vem, eu vou te levar para a Madame Pomfrey — ele disse.

Talvez ter ficado o dia inteiro no quarto e só ter saído para jantar não tenha sido uma boa ideia.

Já tinha passado do toque de recolher quando a enfermeira da Ala Hospitalar a liberou para voltar ao seu Salão Comunal, um pouco à contragosto já que ela sempre gostava de deixar os seus alunos passarem a noite por lá para ficarem sob observação.

Andrômeda não tinha ideia de que porcaria — ela tinha passado a falar menos palavrão perto de Ted, ele sempre a repreendia por isso e ela sempre revirava os olhos — tinha acontecido, mas era uma sensação desgastante que ela não queria sentir nunca mais.

Era quase como ter que enfrentar um bicho papão.

E o nome dele era Dolohov, aparentemente.

A diferença era que um Riddikulus não resolvia o problema.

Ted não tinha voltado para o seu Salão Comunal, como deveria ter feito, ele estava sentado do lado de fora, esperando por ela, sem importar-se de Madame Nor-r-ra ou algum monitor pegá-lo ali.

Ela não se lembrava muito bem das coisas que tinha dito, a sua boca estava seca apesar dos copos d'água que Madame Pomfrey ofereceu a ela. Só queria ir para o seu dormitório e dormir, apesar de sentir-se mais dispersa do que nunca. Deixou as costas deslizarem pela parede de pedras, sentando-se ao lado dele no chão.

— Eles fizeram alguma coisa com você? — Ted quebrou o silêncio.

— Não.

Ainda.

Apoiou a cabeça na parede, olhando para o teto de pedra de Hogwarts. O castelo medieval em si era imponente, mas inteiramente coberto de pedras. Era um sentimento um pouco controverso, não conseguia imaginá-lo de outra forma, mas não exatamente gostava das pedras.

— Sabe que estou certo — ele disse, virando o rosto para olhar para ela — Se afastar de mim não vai me fazer bem de nenhuma forma.

— Vai se tornar pessoal — ela respondeu.

O seu argumento era fraco.

O que ele disse sobre o seu status de sangue tinha calado fundo nela.

Ela não estava tentando proteger um mestiço de ser atacado por seus parentes, estava tentando proteger um nascido trouxa. Com Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts e Voldemort ascendendo ao poder, Ted não estaria seguro de forma alguma.

— Não me afaste de você, por favor. Não depois do que aconteceu.

Era irônico que ela queria protegê-lo de sua família, enquanto ele parecia estar querendo fazer o mesmo com ela, querendo protegê-la de casar-se com um homem que não amava e que poderia tornar a sua vida um inferno pior do que já era.

— Se eu não tivesse te beijado, você teria me deixado ir? — Andrômeda perguntou.

— Nunca.

Dessa vez, ele quem começou o beijo.


End file.
